Still Life
by Quraina
Summary: This is the story of Tyki and Debitto. It tells of what happened before their noahfication, and the incidents which led up to it - the very reason they became noahs and left their humanities behind. Warning! Will become pretty dark as time goes on. Rating: T/ borderline M, for death, blood and madness. Not a fluffy romance fic! Will be updated every Saturday/Sunday :
1. Intro

**Still Life**

This is a story that takes place many, many years ago, back when the churches still had immense power.

The story tells the tale of Tyki Mikk, a traveling vagabond, and Debitto, a member of a religious cult.

It tells of what happened to them the time before their noahfication, and the incidents which led up to it. The very reason they became noahs.

They were both different back then, before they left their humanities behind, and reincarnated as what they currently are.

Tyki had been a christian, just like Debitto was, but he had started to question his faith and, somewhere along the line, lost his belief completely. Thus, Tyki was banished from the town where he lived.

Debitto came from the same town, but he stayed there when Tyki was banished. He did not dare to leave the cult like he wished to, because of the punishment that would account to such "blasphemy".

Because of the cult, and the christian leaders, that was the way the town was ruled.

A few years prior, when Tyki still hadn't been banished, he and Debitto had met. It was purely by chance, just a coincidence, yet it had left its marks on them both - they had fallen for each other. It was love at first sight.

But homosexuality was also a sin. Two men were 'not meant to love each other'.

Despite the severe punishment that would occur if they were found out, they kept meeting up secretly. They were happy.

But the banishment, and a war which broke out, separated them.

Three years later, where this story begins, Tyki is on his way back. Despite all dangers, he is going back to his beloved.

Back to Debitto.

**A/N**

**So! Interested? :)**

**There will be 10 chapters in total, so it's a pretty long fic. Anyways, the whole fic is already written - I just need to edit it and publish it. The chapters will be published on Saturday/Sunday, depending on when I've got the time. Hopefully, I'll be able to hold my deadlines this time! :P**

**And I need some help - later on, this fic will become very dark and depressing. there won't be any sexual scenes, but there'll be blood, death, and madness. So should I rate this T or M? I'm not sure where the line goes… I'll rate it T for the time being, but if you think it's better of as M, send a PM or something and I'll change it :)**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed! The first chapter'll be up this next weekend! :)**


	2. The Moor

**A/N**

**I don't own anything, only the thoughts in my head!**

_Chapter One: The Moor (Memories)_

I slowly work my way through the moor. I can feel autumns breath on my skin, and the air is cold. I am bathed in fog, and it chills me to the bone.

How fitting. It was a day just like this one, that time when I was banished.

It has been three years since my banishment. Three long years which I have endured only by memories.

I can still hear the words whispered in my ear, meant only for me. Still feel his lips grace my cheek as he spoke, feel his soft hair tickle my face. Feel that faint smell of apples and damp earth. It was all as clear as if it was yesterday.

"We'll meet again, I promise you"

The last words I heard from him before he was snatched away from my arms. Before they forced me to turn away and leave him behind.

He'd wanted to come with me. He had begged "no, please Tyki, please don't leave me, I want to go with you, please don't go, I beg you" and cried, but I knew that he'd be safer in the town, with the war going on and all. I, in turn, pleaded for him to stay - to wait in safety until the war was over and I could return to his side.

He didn't want to listen, but in the end, I managed to convince him to stay. I swore that I'd come back as soon as I possibly could.

How it hurt to leave him. It was like I abandoned him, knowing that I - despite my oath - might never return. A war had been upon us, and no-one can foresee what will happen in the heat of battle.

I feel so weary, so old. Yet I am calm, with my mind at peace.

I'm soon going to meet him again. To see his face, hear his voice, to be able to hold him again. That is more than I ever could have wished for.

When I look around, I see that everything has changed. I remember green valleys and hills, and white flowers growing everywhere, yet now everything is dark and depressing.

The landscape looks bitter and windswept, all the trees are bent sideways, and there is no shelter for miles. It looks like how I feel myself - foul and tainted.

I still remember what they all looked like, before they turned away.

How the townspeople sneered at my demise.

"Ungodly freak."

"Defiler!"

The pouring rain which left my heart shattered in pieces.

I shake off the memories and look up. There it is - the town where I was born.

All of the people fear me now. The people I've known since I was a child.

I am the outcast with his vows in ashes. The one who pledges himself to no-one.

There is no forgiveness in these eyes. Not for any of them - but one.

Debitto is the reason why I've come.

He is the moon a starless night, the light to guide me further. He is truly the only thing in this corrupt world to call holy. My one and only love.

Again, I awake from the miasma of my mind. I pass swiftly through the moor, stirring the water as I make my way past.

In the distance, everything that once was lost is awaiting me.

I want to see him again. I can feel it, all the way down my spine. I want to see him so badly.

Will he have changed? Will his eyes still have that glint of understanding? Will he have grown taller, or does his head still reach to my chin? Will he still have that habit of twirling a lock of his hair when he's thinking?

Will he still remember me?

I have already decided what to say when I meet him - if he still remembers me.

I will ask if he'd leave me to a fate where I could be with him. I'll ask if he would sacrifice this life to be with me, as I would do for him.

Knowing him right, he wouldn't hesitate. He'd smile at me, that beautiful smile that he only used when we were together.

And then he'd say "yes". Nothing more. But that single word would say more than a thousand confessions.

I would see it in his eyes, what his voice didn't dare to say.

"I'll do anything. As long as I can be with you."

**A/N**

**Well, here you are - the first chapter in "Still Life". Any Opeth-fans out there who recognizes the story? Probably not, as I've changed it so much...**

**Anyways- hope you enjoyed! Next chapter up next weekend! :)**


End file.
